


He's the Man

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: Pairing: N/A but this is a reader insertWord Count: 425Prompt: “Okay, which one of you used my tampons?”Summary: That one scene from the She’s the Man, but it’s Dean.Warnings: Mention of feminine menstrual products and blood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	He's the Man

You were irritated. You could feel your period was about to start and this was the icing on the cake. You grabbed the box from its place under the bathroom counter and stormed down the bunker hall. Determined to find out who used them. 

You stopped in the doorway of the Bunker’s kitchen, “Okay, which one of you used my tampons?” 

The angel and Nephilim looked at you, a blank look on both of their faces. Cas, spotting the empty tampon box in your hand, made the connection first. “Y/N, I can assure you that neither Jack nor I touched your tampons,” Cas replied. 

“What’s a tampon?” Jack wondered. 

Before you could explain, you heard a commotion coming from down the hall. You looked at Cas, a silent plea in your eyes to him, before stomping down the hall towards the War Room where the commotion sounded. 

“A tampon is something women use when…” Cas’s voice trailed off as you got closer to the War Room. 

“Dean, Y/N is going to be pissed,” Sam explained. 

Dean scoffed, “I can handle Y/N.” You heard him say as you turned the corner. 

As Sam's eyes locked with yours they widened. You could see some cuts and scrapes across his tanned skin. Dean, noticing Sam’s demeanor, instantly stood straighter, his back tensing as it faced you.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?” Dean's shoulders sagged in guilt when Sam nodded yes. 

You laughed in disbelief, “Why would you need to handle me, Dean? What happened now?” 

Placing the gun down on the table Dean slowly raised his hands before turning to face you–a sheepish look on his face. It took a moment for your brain to register what you were seeing. When it did you busted out laughing and clutching your sides almost fell to the floor. 

Your laughter was loud enough to draw Cas and Jack out of the kitchen and into the War Room a look of confusion came across Jack's face as Cas just stood there awkwardly looking upon the scene.

Cas tilted his head and stared inquisitively at everyone. 

Dean sputtered under the pressure, the air from his mouth caused the string to flutter against the cupid bow above his lips. “Blame, Y/N! She forced me to watch that stupid She’s the Man movie.”

You cackled louder and doubled over your right arm clutched the left side of your ribs. 

“Dean?” Jack began, “ why do you have a feminine hygiene product designed to absorb menstrual blood shoved up your nose?”


End file.
